Stay Right Here With Me
by hhlover101
Summary: A heart broken beyond repair, didn't know how to heal it at all. My heart ached for you. All I want is for some happiness. Tired of seeing frowns on your face, want you to just smile. I'll stay by your side, as long as you stay right here with me. I'll get you through this journey called life. Maybe a new story. Reviews are nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if this is so short please forgive me for it just wanted to show you guys what i have so far for this maybe story. Hope you like and reviews are the best:)**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I looked into her hazel incandescent eyes and felt a lump grow in my throat. Unsettling nerves invaded my stomach and made me feel lopsided. I couldn't control my rapid breathing It's been so long since I've seen her. The last time I laid eyes on her was before the accident took place now she doesn't even look alive. Her eyes looked like black pits as soon as their sparkle left. Her skin looked pallid and she was shaking vigorously. My mind flashed back to scene before it all took place. Before she became like this. Emotionally and mentally broken. I've never seen someone look as fragile as her. She didn't really have anybody. Her foster parents were not even taking substantial care of her. I knew this because she's one of my closest friends since the beginning of freshman year here at our high school. My Dad and Mom used to be very close to her parents until the tragedy happened. Right now I was holding her in my arms right here on a park bench. After her parents got into a fight yet again she rushed out of her house and called me to meet her. I wanted badly for all this pain to vanish, for her sake.

Tears continuously trickled down her face, falling onto my clothing, but I didn't mind. I felt my heart ache for her as bitterness and pain overwhelmed me. I felt like I couldn't do anything for her. All I could do was hold her and that's it. A girl of only 18 years old, how can she be so broken? I always used to see her with a broad smile plastered on her face, but now all I see if frowns. She's not herself anymore. At school she hardly talks to anyone except for me. Luckily my career in the music business hasn't taken off quite yet so I have all the time to spend with her. She means a lot to me. I'm still climbing my way up to the top but it's hard when I see she needs help. I want her to feel worth something, like she has a purpose in this world. I don't know what to do anymore. Her face only shows the expression of an exhaust and agony. In my eyes she was reeking of mental and physical exhaustion. Loren means the world to me and I can't let her think so little of herself.

Everyday she belittles herself and downgrades her beauty. She's beautiful and doesn't even realize it. I can't seem to fix her. A heart-broken beyond repair need fixing, but I haven't even mended a piece. I remind her everyday how much she is worth but of course she thinks I'm saying it because of pity. I wish I could make her feel wanted. I wish she didn't feel this way. Suddenly her loud whimpers dropped down to an inaudible tone and I sighed in relief knowing she was a little better.

"They keep on arguing for no reason and my Mom won't stop taunting me about it. They see how it hurts me but they continue to do it. I don't know how I could last any longer. I miss my old life. The one where I was actually happy." She said solemnly with her emotions on her sleeve. I rubbed her head gently and kissed the top of her forehead gingerly.

"I promise you it will get better. Why won't you believe me when I say this?"

"Because when you see hope I see the opposite. My life is nothing but a disappointment so why bother to keep faith. I can't." In that moment I felt her pain wave over me and I could feel it. I could feel what she was feeling. It killed me seeing her like this. I can't keep on letting her go on like this. I yearned for her to get better but it was useless. I continued to caress her and pamper her with kind words but none of it worked. I even cried a little when she did. I knew why I felt this way but I didn't want to share the reason why. The gloomy daylight sky made the mood more eerie and darkened, perfectly fitting the atmosphere around us.

I try to ask my Mom and Dad for help with Loren but they don't even know what I can do. I'm tired of seeing her like this. I want to extinguish all her insecurities, worries, and doubts.

But how would I do that?

**Did it suck? A lot more will be explained in the next chapter just giving you a little taste of the story. Please reviews and sorry for grammatical errors. Have a great you all:)Oh yeah this is based off the song By My Side by Cassidy Ford.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Right Here With Me- Chapter 2**

**A/N: So here I go again saying sorry for not updating. I've had a lot on my plate lately I'm trying to finish a song, and I've been extremely depressed lately, I've been going a lot of places.. Well sorry for ranting on about my problems hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm still contemplating on whether or not I should make this a 3 shot or a full story because I have a lot of other stories to update. Well we'll just wait and see. Be prepared for a whole lot of drama in this chapter. Hope you like.**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I arrived at my house or as I like to call it my own personal hell. The modern glass window frames covered most of the front. Our house was considerably huge having my foster Mom being a big shot lawyer and all; she defends some of the most well-known celebrities. The caramel cream color of the house made colors like white pop out more. It was beautiful on the outside; I just wish it was nearly that way on the inside. I locked my car and got out as slowly as possible, having my feet take treacherous steps because I was scared. Terrified of what I had in store for me today. Every day is something new, but in my case that's a bad thing. I hold it in as much as I can not to break down in tears, thinking about all that has occurred at this house. It's terrifying knowing the experiences I had here. I wake up every day thankful that I got to live another day, seeing that my life wasn't exactly picture perfect. The person that I was intimidated and taunted by was my Dad. He's the main reason why I'm like this. Insecure, lost, and broken. My Mom doesn't help so much either, she sits there watches what he says, sees everything he does, but still sits there like nothing. She acts like I'm nothing. I don't even know why they took me in as their daughter. What purpose do I hold for them? I knew the answer to that question. I hold no purpose in their lives. The question still nagged me in the back of my head, and I felt a wave of fear take over me. I felt like there was more of a meaning behind it than I planned. I was still walking at a slow pace not wanting to go in there so quickly. After the fight my Mom and Dad got into yesterday I felt that each step, every minute I spent walking would prevent me from breaking. In their all that waits me is pure pain and agony.

I wasn't even on my front lawn yet and decided to wait here a little, seeing my Mom's car wasn't here but my Dad's was. I leaned against my car covering it my back, and I let out a sigh of distress. How did I survive this long? How can I survive any longer? I rubbed my temples briefly and also rubbed my eyelids. I looked at the house in front of me, and stared off, scrutinizing it with my everlasting gaze. I questioned why all this had to happen. My life was perfect before this. I used to be happy, now that's all long and forgotten. Just like me, well at least to my "parents." I wish my Mom and Dad were still here, tucking me in bed warmly, actually showing real love and affection. Instead I'm here leaning against my car door afraid to go in there. Never have I been so terrified to go somewhere. My whole body urges me to run, run far away where no one can find me. Where pain can't find me. Somewhere where I'll be happy. Although that place was probably only a figment of my imagination. Plus I'm too weak, scrawny, and vulnerable. I wouldn't survive two days by myself with no support. I brushed a short strand of my curly locks behind my ear, and blinked reputedly. Wishing I could see my old home, wishing what was in front of me could vanish elsewhere. As we all know wishes hardly come true, especially for someone like me. My heart ached as I felt an emptiness grow. When I opened my eyes I only felt the dreadful feeling of disappointment. I looked up into the sky and saw the sun peeking out from beneath the clouds. A cool breeze sent a tingling sensation run through the course of my body. When the wind blew I felt relieved for some odd reason. A weird internal instinct told me everything would be okay. I contemplated on whether or not today would actually have some light shed on it. Probably not. To add on to all this stress I have school tomorrow, and that means more tests. Considering it's almost the end of the school year our works has been laid out for us. I plan attending Brown because my "mother" wanted me to be like her. A lawyer isn't what I wanted to be. A musician is what I longed to dream for, but according to my parents being in the music business is a waste of time. I knew they were wrong, but I couldn't argue because I can't. If I do I suffer severe consequences. It's gotten worse lately.

Verbal abuse is something I could take, but not physical. With just the simples word said my Dad would engage in anger and does the unthinkable. My Mom was some lovesick puppy and always agreed with My Dad, not matter how horrible a man he is. I don't even think he should be called a man, after everything he did. My Mom still hasn't left him and is still hanging on his arm, thinking he'll change. We all know that will take miracle. He's who he is, and in no near future will her change. I haven't told anything about what actually happens. They see bruises on my arms whenever I accidentally forget to cover up, but I say it's just because I'm clumsy. Melissa who's my best friend doesn't know. Eddie doesn't know, frankly I think if I told them they wouldn't really care. That's the way my mind thinks. That's the way my heart leads me. I feel like I have nobody, when that was a well-known lie. Of course insecurities overwhelm me and I expect and think the worse. I can't help that's the way I feel. About everything and everybody. I took out my phone from my jacket pocket and realized I had been standing out here for over twenty minutes. Luckily no one really took this to notice except me. I suddenly felt the familiar scent of Eddie's cologne on me and smiled warmly. That's the only thing that keeps me smiling.

I started walking towards the door, and internally told myself to be strong no matter what happens today. I can't break even a little. I stride casually over my lawn walking with a sudden uproar of confidence. I have to help myself first, and that phrase was finally reaching me. I turned the knob on the door and opened it only to be left in complete silence. I closed the door as quietly as possible trying to walk up to my room without any incidents today. I take the slickest footsteps towards my bedroom, my place of sanity, and actually think I'll make it. Of course I was wrong.

"What took you so long to get home?" My Dad said in a stern tone.

"Sorry I met up with Eddie at the park, I lost track of time, but that will never happen again I promise." I said apologetically, when it killed my being talking to him like he deserved an excuse.

"What's with you and all these excuses? You better be home on time next time, because if not, well you know what will happen." He stated in a malice threatening tone. I felt a lump grow in my throat as he spat these words out coldly.

"Do I make myself clear?" He said firmly.

"Yes Dad." The anger left his eyes soon enough and instead were replaced by a high annoyance.

"So why are you even hanging out with that boy. He's nothing but trouble. No good whatsoever. If you ask me as soon as that boy makes it to the top, he'll drop you in the blink of an eye. He's no good Loren. He never was to being with." I felt my face heat up with a fuming anger, and I clenched my fists. It's one thing to hurt me, but hurting my friends and acting like you know them is another. How dare he say something so cruel without even knowing who Eddie is? Without even thinking my mind and heart talked for me, in this moment anger controlled my words. That's why I said something I would never say in a million years, especially to the demonic man standing in front of me.

"Shut up already. Stop acting like you know everything and everyone. You have no clue who Eddie is, so don't even start with that. I'm so sick of you judging everything. Stop acting like you know who he is. He's a much better person than you'll ever be!" I stated loudly yet cruelly. At first I saw the smallest pinch of hurt in my Dad's eyes, but that soon faded and instead was replaced by a dark fury. He walked closer to me, and for some reason I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be.

"You little brat. Right now you're this close to getting beat. I suggest you apologize now or else."

"NO I'm not going to apologize for saying the truth." In a swift movement I felt a hard slap hit the surface of my face, and I flinched in pain, but I didn't cry surprisingly. At least not yet. It only takes so long for me to break. I lifted my face back up to meet his and he immediately grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down towards the basement. I've never seen him so angry. If even possible I swear I could see smoke puff out of his ears. His eyes looked like black pits, and that made me gulp in fear. What the hell have I done? I prayed for my Mom to return home hoping somehow she could save me. I knew that if you even showed the slightest of disrespect and if you ever disobeyed him he would take it as an offense, even if it wasn't. I remember one time he told me to go with him to the grocery store, but I said I needed to study and he did it again. In this moment as he was dragging me down the basement I felt scared for my life. It's never gotten this bad, where I have to see our dingy basement. I look around and try to see if I could run back upstairs, but he already closed that door, and I couldn't run away now. As we finally made our way downstairs I saw the dirty bricks walls. Tools were thrown all over the place, some rusted old sports equipment and then I saw a case. It was an actually clean despite everything else. It looked like an old antique. But it was beautiful. In it I saw dozen of pictures and folders thrown all over. My Dad threw me to the floor causing me to hit my head on the cold concrete ground. The pain stung and I let a tear whisk away from my eye. I rubbed where I injured my head and the pain grew widely.

"That's what you deserve." He stated icily. My Dad shot me daggers with his eyes and left me there on the floor walking to the case.

"You know I never wanted you as a daughter. The only reason why we took you in was because at the time we weren't financially supported. See when you have a child enlisted in your residence they give you extra money. Now that your Mom has that job though there is really no use for you. You're a brat anyways. Of course your Mom will be upset about it, because for some reason she's actually grown to love you as a daughter. Which is crazy right? Don't worry she'll get through it though." I felt like my whole world was slowly tearing apart at the sound of each word spoken. I knew exactly what he was insulating, but still decided to ask.

"What do you mean there's no use for me anymore?" I softly said with fear clearly evident in my voice.

"Oh don't you worry about that Loren. Don't worry I have everything already worked out. All my plans are set. Since your Mom is out on a business trip she won't even know. So let's get started. In the future don't be such a disobedient girl." He said sarcastically while chuckling with evil in his tone. His feet inched closer to me, and I shut my eyes tight knowing what I was facing. I prayed it wouldn't kill me, but as well all know nothing goes my way.

**2 days later at school**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I searched around school and didn't see Loren anywhere. Mel and I haven't heard from her for a couple days and we were beginning to grow worried. I stopped by Loren's house yesterday seeing if she was home and her Dad said he hadn't seen her, but he didn't seem to upset about it which surprised me, but I let it go. I've been asking anyone and everyone who knows Loren but no one has seen her. I practically ran around school today looking for Loren. Right now school had ended and Mel and I were still leading up on any clues or tracks leading to her, but we couldn't find any. My worries began to grow tremendously, and my heart was breaking slowly as people started to lose hope. Loren means the world to me, and I would do anything to have her back. I needed her. I wanted her back desperately. But so far no luck. My mind predicted the worse but my heart wasn't losing hope nor faith.

"Eddie where is she?" Mel asked with distress showing clearly.

"I wish I knew, but I don't. I saw her a couple days ago, and it was after her parents got into another argument. She told me to meet her up at the park, after that she drove home. I made sure she did. I don't know where she is Mel, and that terrifies me." I said worriedly, and tears were clouding my eyes. I can't lose her. Mel looked up at me and was surprised by my overcome of emotions. She rested her hand on the small of my back, attempting to comfort me.

"You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do." I responded thinking she met as a friend, when really it went both ways for me.

"I meant as more than a friend Eddie. I could tell with what you just said. Don't worry we'll find her. Nothing bad is going to happen." I actually do think I love Loren. These sudden foreign feeling all makes sense now when I put that into thought. I wouldn't get the chance to tell her anything now; she was out of my hands, nowhere to be found. I had no clue where she would run too. What is she running away from? There's a lot more than she's letting on, I know that for sure. Her behavior at the park a few days ago was almost as if she was frightened by something, and when I made sure she got home safe that day she seemed reluctant to get off the car. I thought all back to all these clues what could they mean? Why do I feel the urge to ask more about it? I needed Loren back more than anything; I needed to make her feel protected.

"Melissa we need to find her, where could she possibly go?" Melissa glanced at me quickly then sighed out of pure distress.

"I don't know, but where would you go if you wanted to run away from something? Try asking yourself that because Loren and you do share a lot in common." I slightly smiled at the statement trying to configure all my jumbled thoughts. I licked my bottom lip and registered all the possible places she could be in my head. A place where I feel free, and once place where I can escape where would that be?

Then the sudden idea dawned upon me I would want to go somewhere where I could feel free. Feel relieved of all my worries and doubts and I knew exactly where that was. When we were kids Loren and I always used to hang out together at our little secret hideout by the park. Maybe she would be there. I needed to see her again. I wanted to know she was okay. I needed to feel her breath hover over me as it caused tingles up my spine, but basically I just needed her back. Going to the park wouldn't lead me to her exactly in the flesh, but I would sure get some much needed clues going there. Something I was oblivious to every time I went there. I never noticed it. I grabbed Mel by the arm and told her we're going to go get Loren. I practically dragged her into the car and took off at an unbelievable speed. I was only thinking about Loren when I drove, and getting closer to her. So that's why I drove at such a fast pace. Little did I know all that was in store for me?

**Loren's P.O.V.**

My whole body felt numb as bruises were left leaving a trail on my skin. Black and blue instead of their same old pallid color. I'm surprised he didn't literally kill me. Did I deserve this? Am I that horrible of a human being to be tortured like this? In my mind the answer was yes. I lay on the ground in a fetal position trying to add pressure to all the wounds, so they would stop pounding with pain. I hugged myself tightly as the cold hard ground sent shivers hovering around me. I tried to move but I felt I would break entirely if I did. My body refused to make any sudden movements. It's like it shut down completely. I flinched in pain as I touched a bruise on my head; it sent wringing levels of pain running through my body. My Dad, I don't even want to call that anymore. He left the room to apparently get something for this little "plan" of his. I was terrified at the very moment.

I didn't have anybody to help me. I couldn't reach anybody, he practically cracked my cellphone, and I couldn't get out of this room. No matter how much my heart told me to stay strong and try to move, my mind played tricks on me and didn't allow me to have the strength. I let all my hope walk out that door with him when I knew I could stay strong, but in that moment all my weaknesses pulled me towards the edge of no return. I needed Eddie. His soft soothing voice that always calms me. I needed Mel the one who always brightens up my mood. I should have spoken up about all this sooner than later. Now here I am.

I looked around the room and found my gaze falling upon the antique case. I scrutinized it with my gaze when my eyes wanted to close shut. I could see a seemingly familiar man and women standing next to my "Dad" and "Mom." They looked fondly familiar or maybe it was my vision playing tricks on me, because quite frankly my sense was literally knocked out of me. I tried to crawl towards the case to get a closer view but I couldn't at all. My bones felt as if they would completely break if I pushed further so I gave up and lay on the ground. When the world is falling apart around me I see one here beside me. I wanted to give up but I couldn't allow myself to do so. I wanted to lose all hope and faith. I could hear Eddie's calm voice echo inside my head, as I heard his voice sooth me.

"_Everything will be alright."_ And then my eyes slowly fluttered shut as I tried to take in those words. I have to make myself believe everything will be alright, that's the only way I'll make it out of this, the only way. And then I heard a loud slam, and that's when the demon taunting me entered.

**Yeah don't tell me I know it sucked I'll edit it later and fix all mistakes. I'm sorry about the long wait I've been really down lately and I've been trying to stay away from the internet. Drama and pure torment. I wrote this story cause somebody in my family went through abuse like this before and so did I, but if you try to escape even though you're struggling everything will be okay. Review please, and yeah plenty more drama coming your way keep on the lookout.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Right Here With Me- Part 3**

**A/N: Wish leddie-all-the-way a happy birthday today she's turning 17:) Check out my cover of One Day At A Time by Cody Longo on my twitter. My twitter username is BiancaAguilar15. Hope you guys read the new chapter of Our Love Was Truly A Coincidence:) Enjoy the 3****rd**** part**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I lie on the ground and feel like I'm barely breathing. I feel my heart beating but still I'm stuck. I felt like my whole body was left numb. I could feel the horrible pain of each wound still evident. I could barely move my head enough to see all the bruises on my legs. I can't even bare to look at my face. The man that adopted me as his daughter did this to me. I don't even think he deserves to be called a man. No I don't think he doesn't I know he doesn't. I wish I could call for help, but I could barely move an inch. My legs felt broken like the rest of me. My Dad left again to work on this scheme of his. I heard him opening our front door constantly, and all that was audible was murmurs. I'm guessing people came looking for me but my Dad pretends like he doesn't know anything. I wish I could scream but the cry for help won't come out. The cold hard concrete ground sent chills all around me. Since I was wearing a nice summer dress my legs were freezing. To top it off they had little thin straps that made it even colder. My heart was beating slower and slower by the second. I felt like I was dying.

I wish I had the strength to get back up but I don't. My whole body wouldn't allow me too. So I just lie here. I wait for my savior. Although by now it seems like I won't have anyone to rescue me. How could be so stupid? I could have told somebody about this long before, but I never did. Now here I am bruises tainted all over my body. The only direction my head would turn was to the vintage case. My vision was blurred but I could make out seeing two women and men. They were all gathered as a group taking a picture. I tried to see who they were but my eyes wouldn't let me. As the seconds passed I felt weaker. My heart rate was slower. I was shaking and convulsing. Tears were constantly flowing from my eyes. Is this how I'm going to die? Lying here on the ground. The tears streamed down my face washing away all the dirt left there. I couldn't believe all the abuse he puts me through. When my Dad first brought me into this home he was sweet and kind to me. I guess it was all simply an act. The only thing he needed me for was money and that's it. I don't even know what to think about my Mom. Was she in on this plan too? My Mom was more kind to me than my Dad ever was. At most points she treated me like her daughter, then Dad always got to her head. He treats her like she's worthless and my Mom makes excuses for him. Sometimes I question if My "Dad" even loves her. I have a strong feeling he's only using her for financial purposes.

I wanted to stand up and walk around. I wanted to be free again but I can't any more. My chances are gone. I think I was close to finally giving up because I could see a glimpse of light outside. I could hear the familiar sounds of nature start to soothe me. I was taking it all in and embracing it. It seemed very real at first when I realize something was strange about it. I could feel a breeze quickly rush over me, but this basement didn't have a window. It was tiled with bricks all around these walls. How could I possibly feel a breeze in here? I used all my strength to lift my head up enough to look around. At first I saw nothing, but I took a second glance straight ahead and saw a small vent. It looked more like a miniscule sized tunnel. I could see a glimpse of light on the aluminum walls. My eyes glistened with hope seeing that might be my only way to the outside. It could be my only escape.

I needed to try to see go through it at the right moment. My Dad always leaves me here for about 30 minutes and then comes back into the basement. I had only those 30 minutes to go through that vent. I had to squeeze through as much as I can or else I wouldn't be able to leave fast enough. Due to these past couple days without eating I lost some weight. I could actually thank my Dad for that because I could actually make it through that door. This might be my only way out that is if it leads anywhere but here in this dingy basement. I let my weaknesses overwhelm me and my eyelids shut tightly. I finally gave up and dozed off. I heard the door reopen and that's the last thing I heard. Hopefully he won't see that vent, hopefully I could get out of here safe and sound.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Mel had her Mom prompting her to go home so she dropped me off at the park. I told Melissa I would just have my parents pick me up in 20 minutes. I could see the sun venturing out from beneath the clouds as the gloomy atmosphere faded away. I noticed the sky turn from grey to baby blue. I casually smiled and walked up the trail on the hill. This trail was the one Loren and I took to go to our spot. It was hidden between some trees but overlooked most of L.A. and it was beautiful. It wasn't at the way top but somewhere in the middle. I missed her more than anything. I wanted nothing more than her here with me. I didn't even have the chance to tell her how I felt about here. My heart yearned for her to reappear so I could hold her.

It took me about 10 minutes to walk up to our spot. My feet were aching slightly but it was bearable. I looked around to see if there was any sign of Loren. I took more than one glance but saw nothing. I slammed my fists on one of the trees angry. Mad at myself for letting her get away. I looked off into the distant as tears clouded my eyes. I needed her back. If only I would've asked her more about what's happening at home. Maybe that's the reason she ran away. Well that's what everyone expected she did. Her Dad had no clue where she was. The thing that was strange about her Dad's behavior was he didn't seem to care that much. When I went to her house to ask him where she was he looked nervous. That seems fondly strange. Usually when a parent loses a daughter or son they go crazy, but he seemed fairly calm. No sign of Loren's Mom was there.

I furrowed my eyebrows together thinking back to all these clues. Whenever Loren talks about her Dad I notice the frightened tone in her eyes and tone. When she talks about her Mom I see slight happiness. The last time I spoke to her was when she said she was having problems at home again. Then the idea popped in my head. Why in the world hasn't Loren's Dad filed a missing person's report. It's been 48 hrs. The last time I spoke to him he said he would. I need to go back to Loren's house to question her Dad. My knuckles were pounding and I lifted up my hand. I had slight bruises but that didn't catch my attention. I noticed wooden carvings all along the tree. I could make out a distorted stick figure of a girl. It looked like she was huddled down crying. I could see another stick figure drawn just ahead of her. I looked further down and saw something in the dirt. The words drawn there made me take a big gulp. I recognized Loren's handwriting instantly.

"The reason I live in fear every day. The reason for my pain." There was an arrow right above it and it pointed to the tall stick figure standing before the girl. I could sense it was her Dad. But what does he do to her why is he the reason for her pain? I thought back to all those times I've seen Loren hurt or sad. One of those times I saw bruises clear on her arm. Wait. No it couldn't be. Her Dad couldn't be that type of person. My worries grew immensely and I instantly pulled out my phone. I texted Melissa telling her I needed help with what I was about to do. I rushed off our secret spot and told my parents to pick me up immediately. We were going on a little trip.

**Cliffhanger! God I hate those but I had to leave it right here cause a really good idea popped into my head for the ending. Please review and tell me what you think. Is Loren going to make it? Will Eddie save her? Will I post a chapter soon? The answer to the last question is yes haha hope you enjoyed;) Sorry for any errors. Check out my latest one-shot beneath your beautiful really need more reviews seeing if I should continue. Thanks for reading. Check out Perfect For Me by leddie-all-the-way it's a really beautiful yet sad story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- What I always needed**_

**A/N: Starting school this Monday so I'll be updating on Fridays and weekends. So hope you guys like the last part of this story it's not that long. Hope you review and leave feedback thanks.**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Eddie do you even know that her father really does this to her?" My Mom asked concerned about Loren's well-being as much as me. I sat in the back seat with Melissa also in tow, and I nodded my head briefly.

"I'm sure Mom all the signs and clues where there." She sighed and turned to face forward in her seat, while my Dad was speeding down the road to Loren's house. I couldn't believe how sick of a man Loren's father could be. How could he hurt her? I wanted to kill him for laying a finger on her more than anything right now. My hands were clenched tight as I stared out the window. Who knows what he could be doing to her right now. What I didn't understand though is how she never told anyone. I was a little upset because of that but let it slide, the only thing that mattered was making she sure she was safe. Why didn't Loren's Mom do anything about this though? Does she even know what takes place in her house? Millions of question ran through my mind along with several fears, but still I kept positive thoughts. I hoped and pray Loren would be okay. Hopefully we get there before he does anything horrible to Loren. My Dad was driving over the speed limit because he loved Loren like daughter. Mel was biting her nails and shaking in fear, and I rubbed her shoulders telling her it would be okay.

The sky looked eerie as the sun was hidden beneath the clouds. So it perfectly fit the mood of the day so far. I was growing more impatient by the second as we drove. Each second not being there could only lead Loren to take more harm. I was clenching my fingers into my jean tightly trying to control my emotions. A distinct look of anguish, worriedness, and anger was plastered all over me face. I was worried we wouldn't make it there on time, and I was angry because of Loren's Dad that even dared to call himself a man. How could I not see how much pain she was going through? I was always so blind to it and I could've prevented all this from happening but I didn't. I felt as if it was partially my fault for everything that has taken place because I never paid close enough attention. As images of houses flashed by me I realized we were in Loren's neighborhood already, and we were about 30 seconds away from her house. My Dad sped up the pace even more and when we reached the house he parked roughly on the sidewalk. We jolted back in our seats but quickly recovered, and then all of us unbuckled our seatbelts. We started talking about the plan I had come up with.

"So Eddie how exactly is this going to work?" Mel asked.

"Well I'm going to go in first and interrogate Loren's Dad the best way I know how. You guys know the rest of the plan. Make sure to call them 10 minutes after I get in their then we'll go from there." Then everyone nodded their heads.

"Wait Mom you have Loren's Mom number right?"

"Yes sweetie I have it and I know what to do with it."

"Good well wish me good luck everyone." And then I cautiously opened the door not wanting to cause too much noise, and everybody told me to be careful and I agreed. After I hopped of the car my Dad slowly went to go park somewhere else. In order for this plan to work we have to keep it on the down low as much as possible. I walked up to the front door and pounded on it hard. It took several knocks before someone finally answered and that was sign number one something was up.

"Oh umm…. Eddie what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out helping look for Loren is at." He said with a clear nervous tone in his voice.

"Yeah I know that. You should be helping looking for her too; after all she is your daughter. Well anyways that wasn't what I here for. I'm actually here to talk to you about something." Since Loren and I were little I knew her father absolutely loved the idea of having more fortune. This is why I came up with best plan I could.

"Really what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked surprised.

"Could I come in first?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." And there was sign number two but I brushed it off so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well why not; come on it's only for a few minutes." He looked back to the basement door and I acted like I didn't see it, god this guy was horrible when it came to committing a crime. He complied with slight hesitancy.

"Alright make it quick then." And he allowed me in the house and we sat down in the living area.

"So Loren's been missing for a couple days now, and now they're offering out a reward for whoever is to find her. My parents thought of the idea and offered a reward of 10,000." His eyes widened as he looked money hungry.

"10,000! Wow that's a lot. "

"Yup I know it is and I was wondering if you'd help me find her. It's not like I really care that she's gone I'm only pretending too. Between you and me she was a charity case. I really need that cash and I if you help me we could split the reward.

"I always I had a feeling you never really care about my daughter, but since we are letting out secrets here I don't really either. I needed her for financial purposes. It's harsh but it's the truth." This guy was very easy to crack which was making the plan work even more. I wanted to punch him in the throat right now but instead I smirked at him.

"Hey I can't blame you. So what do you say how about we go with this plan?" I held out my hand for him to shake and he didn't shake it at first.

"Eh what the heck for that kind of money I'm in." And he finally shook my hand and I could feel him start to trust me which am exactly what I needed.

"Let me go get something real quick make yourself at home first. Go ahead and grab water from the kitchen." I agreed and walked to the kitchen as he trailed off somewhere else. I opened the door to get some water and quickly shut it. I followed the little sound I was hearing from his footsteps seeing where he was going. Hopefully it would lead me to some answers on where he had Loren.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Now was my chance to get out of here. My Dad has been out of the room for a while so I took it as my chance to escape through the small vent near the wall. Even though I was covered with wounds I put on my brave face and tried to make it through. I put all my strength to make it over to the vent. I felt myself screaming silently in pain as I kept moving with each bruise pulsating. I wanted to scream out loud so bad but I couldn't not if I wanted to make it out of here. It took several extraneous tried before I finally made it to the vent. I took off the vent with one of the screwdrivers on the table of tools next to me. I immediately removed it will all my force and placed it underneath the table. There was barely enough room for me to fit in the vent, but I could budge. I put my head in first and didn't hear the door slowly and quietly open before me. I kept on squeezing myself in their cause I could see the outside. My feet were still dangling out enough where someone could see them from the door, which was a bad thing as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I tried to squeeze myself in as much as possible but my wounds wouldn't allow me too and I knew it was over for me.

I felt a strong pair of arms pull me out of the vent by my legs roughly making me hit my head on the concrete. I felt a liquid run down my head and knew exactly what it was, and I knew what was going to happen next and I was prepared.

"You think you could just try to escape. Oh no well now you suffer the consequences I should've got rid of you a long time ago. And I told you the Duran boy never cared for you I had a nice little chat with him, you better not scream while I do this or else I'll make it longer and painful." I nodded my head as tears trickled down my face and my Dad grabbed a medium sized bat. I knew this was going to be painful but I was already numb so it shouldn't hurt that much. I felt the first hit go right on my stomach when I also heard a massive pounding coming from the basement door. My Dad was too lost in thought of getting rid of me that he didn't pay attention. When my father was about to take a second blow towards my head the door to the basement smashed into pieces and I saw Eddie rushing down the stairs. He tackled my Dad down on the floor, and my Dad tried to push him off but complete rage took over Eddie and he did what deserved to be done to that horrible excuse of a man. I felt lightheaded after all this and passed out, and all I could hear was faint noises coming from everywhere. I heard more footsteps rushing down the stairs and screams and cries. I felt someone holding me but my eyes wouldn't allow me to see who it was, but as soon as they spoke I knew who it was.

"Loren please you have to wake up, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not paying close enough attention please just wake up. Loren I never even got to tell you what I always knew all along. Loren I love you…and please…please wake up." And my pulse continued to weaken as I heard him silently sobbing while rubbing my forehead while wiping the blood away. A sudden thought bolted through my brain as I was slowly fading away, and that was my Mom's wise words.

"Even when things get tough sweetie smile even if it seems rough. Be strong and pull through, always remember you have the strength to do so." And that's when my eyes shot open quickly but I was still suffering from severe pain. Eddie and I automatically locked eyes not noticing everyone else's stares in the room, including the paramedics and cops taking my Dad away.

"You came." I said faintly yet happily.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I. I knew something was wrong and I needed to save you. And luckily with the help of everyone else you're okay." And he brushed my head with his fingertip gently, with tears still evident in his eyes.

"I heard what you said. And I love you too Eddie. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner this was my entire fault." I said with guilt.

"Shh… none of it's your fault I'm just glad you're okay." And he gave me a light kiss on the lips and the butterflies kicked in immensely, after he pulled away he was smiling from ear to ear, and so was I. The paramedics put me on a stretcher and Eddie followed with along with the rest of the crew, and my Dad well I couldn't care less where he went as long as he was away from here. And that's when I finally felt all my worries could fade, something honestly I knew could happen all along.

**Did it suck? Well hope you liked and please leave feedback. Starting school tomorrow haha wish me luck and doing covers of You've Got This Hold on Me by Cassidy Ford and Mars by Brittany Underwood on piano posting them on YouTube. My YouTube channel is Bianca Aguilar yup the one with the leddie picture as their profile pic. Follow on twitter my username is BiancaAguilar 15, thanks and ta ta for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca- Oh and umm…. Sorry for any spelling mistakes don't have time for spell check.**


End file.
